homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415-Salvage-Ship
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:07 -- AT: Aaisha AT: ? hi lorrea AT: Aaisha arre you okay AT: uuh sorta i guess AT: im going to go to sleep soon so AT: Oh AT: Be carrefull allrright? AT: I know what happened and AT: Uh AT: Wow. AT: yea uh AT: haha wow is right AT: i hope serios isnt awake on derse uh AT: idk if i could handle him not knowing me in perosn AT: Yeah that AT: I'm so sorrry AT: um yea its fine uh AT: i was kinda silly anyways AT: expecting to always have his loyalty AT: No I mean even just llooking at him it seemed llike AT: I don't know AT: I'm going to fix it AT: no! no its AT: its okay hopefully AT: ill be able to do something AT: Be carrefull pllease AT: yea um ill try AT: idk if im gonna even be able to get back to derse but AT: hopefully whatever scarlet did doesnt work on me AT: or girls at least AT: Why woulldn't it worrk? AT: eh AT: wishful thinking i guess? AT: Welll if anything does happen AT: Oh goddamnit I'd become the herroine saving the heirress frrom the horrriblle fate AT: It's so clliche AT: Don't make me do that Aaisha I swearr. AT: haha why not? AT: youd enjoy it :D AT: But it's so tacky! AT: idk i always enjoyed those movies AT: i mean maybe it was because of certain death and all but AT: guilty pleasure AT: Welll AT: You've got frriends that'lll drrop everrything to save you AT: I mean not everrything I kind of need to keep my saberr AT: But you know what I mean. AT: heh yea AT: he uh AT: used to be the same AT: Oh AT: I'm sorrry AT: We're going to get him back. AT: HE'S the distrressed royall, this time. AT: If you're gonna be the herroine, welll AT: Make me prroud??? AT: i'll do my best lorrea AT: thanks AT: Sorrry AT: why? AT: LLike forr AT: I mean that and this AT: LLike obviouslly that's a bad thing but morre that this prrobablly isn't reallly hellping AT: Unlless it is?? AT: Which I hope it is AT: its AT: its nice to know there are still trolls there for me AT: even if... serios isnt rn AT: :( AT: But you'lll be ablle to get him back. AT: He's stilll therre, it's just AT: Weirrd game mind contrroll??? AT: Mind contrroll neverr llasts too llong AT: i kno i kno thats what AT: what nyarla just told me AT: so maybe if he sees me in person?? AT: If he does pllease be carrefull AT: Just in case AT: i will i told him i just want to meet her AT: he told me where she is AT: I bellieve in you Aaisha. AT: Don't do anything I woulldn't do, and AT: Uh AT: Don't do some things I WOULLD do. AT: what like go confront an adult by myself? :P AT: Yes. AT: Pllease don't do that AT: hehe i wont AT: Okay I'lll llet you get to it AT: Stay safe. AT: bye lorrea thanks again AT: Any time! -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:24 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha